Zim's Life Longing Revenge
by XxxM-Beauty05xxX
Summary: A couple of years later... the truth has been revealed. He thought that he was an invader, but it turned out that he was just banished. The Ex-Irken soldier was left to die/waste on the planet Earth. After, The Almighty Tallest has humiliated him; mocked him; provoked him; he's aiming for revenge. Currently, on his 11th grade yr. on Earth, he'll soon meet a human girl... ;)
1. The 1rst Chapter

**_(Author's Special Notice: Hello! ^.^ Welcome to this Romance/Adventure story, starring our own favorite Irken invader. -Invader Zim- Hooray! ;D )_**

**_Ahem! So, here's the deal. ;3 I've put a lot of thought into this story, and I thought it'd be interesting for me/and everyone to picture the story in there heads; in a Anime Format. Meaning, not how it's usually drawn. I'm hoping that everyone will agree, and you'll agree it. It'll be more fun that way! ^_^ Trust me! I'm hoping that everyone will enjoy themselves and you'll be expecting me to update occasionally. ^.^ That's a promise! _**

**_(Rated M: For Any,... Future Language, Violence, Lemons...)_**

**_Welcome to the 1rst : ~Ch. 1~ : Zim's Betrayal & Banishment/ The New Girl_**

**_The __story begins..._**

**_Deep inside the secret laboratory base of the Irken__ invader himself..._**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zim has been arguing and discussing. Mostly, about his mission with the Irken Empire leaders. The Almighty Tallest (Red & Purple). "What do you mean that the whole mission was a lie?! I've been doing my research on this planet and I've been planning for the invasion to commence soon!" He bitterly explained. Zim's fist punching onto the super-computer's key board, showed that he meant business. "Please, tell me... that you are only trying to humor me...". He muttered. Zim's eyes were twitching.

"Maybe, you didn't hear us correctly Zim." The Red Tallest spoke and coughed. "We never thought that you would actually, make it this far on your "mission"... Zim." He continued. The Tallest shrugged his shoulders, as he reached into his potato-chip bag of delicious treats. "It's been how long... 3-yrs.?" He laughed. "Everyone else has already conquered their assigned planet." The Purple Tallest exclaimed. "But, for you Zim... it doesn't even matter! Besides, your not even an Elite soldier! Let alone, one of the REAL invaders!" He hissed.

"Operation: Impending Doom II, went smoothly, without you getting in the way this time!" The Purple Tallest pointed towards the Ex-Irken soldier in a pissed manner. "I've been trying to redeem myself! It's the whole point of me, offering my services again! I've been wanting to make you and the rest of the Irken Empire proud of me!" It has been the Irken alien's dream, to impress The Almighty Tallest and the rest of the Irken Empire. It was his desire/dream to be fully recognized as a successful invader. "I can't believe this." Zim whispered. It's like his insides were all being burned and twisted. The Ex-Irken soldier peered from behind him. His well-thought-out plans were all neatly pinned and bulletined. His ruby-red pupils turned back towards the Huge Screen...

_(Note: Yes! The Irkens have red-pupils! Instead of pure ruby-red colored eyes! Like I said, it's an Anime Format. Use your imagination... ;D)_

"You... you both... really just sent me here... to get rid of me...?" The Irken asked and whispered. Both Red and Purple nodded their heads together. "You've been officially banished. Get it through your small, but... also increasing idiotic, good-for-nothing, little pee-brain Zim." The Red Tallest explained, while munching the potato-chips in his razor-sharp teethed mouth. "Hey! Everyone! Zim has finally been notified of his no-longer-secret banishment!" The Purple Tallest stood up from the couch and announced. A whole bunch of Irken aliens started laughing and clapping/cheering for their leader's mischief and their 3-yrs. joke/prank. Turning back to face the Huge Screen; the green alien's face cringed. He has been horribly humiliated. In front of the WHOLE entire Irken Empire. The sound of their laughter wasn't make anything better.

"How dare you...". He muttered. "I've always been respecting you both! I've been working my azz-off, day and night! I've been going to that horrible, filthy human skool, just to learn everything I can about this filthy human planet! It's resources and true value! It's strong points and weaknesses!" The green alien bickered. "This is how you repay me?!" Zim's voice was rising in absolute rage. If Zim had any respects left for The Almighty Tallest, he should know that it's very disrespectful to use that kind of tone towards them. Actually, they were both finding it very hilarious. (Only, because it's coming from Zim.) They've never seen Zim this angry and pissed-off before.

"Ahem! Are you finished...?" The Red Tallest asked. His tone was sounding very sarcastic. "You've been a great television show for us! Perhaps, we should of assigned you to be our own personal clown-comedian!" The Purple Tallest mocked. "What...?" Zim questioned. That was it? That's all they had to say? Irken's don't have the vital organ... called a heart, but... whatever he had... it was aching like it was on fire. It's like something was building inside him. Was it rage? Was it anger? Was it pure... pure hatred? But,... denial was starting to kick-in-fast.

"Traitors!" Zim bickered. He points towards the Huge Screen in a blaze, "If this is a joke, it's not funny! I don't care if you guys are having fun with this! The Irken Empire has a whole entire galaxy to conquer! If you enrage me any further, I'll no longer be part of your precious Impending Doom II!" The green alien was purely enraged. He was trying to give out "serious threats" now. He truly wanted to believe that this was only just a joke. A gag. A prank. He wanted it be anything, but betrayal. He thought, please... let it be anything, but betrayal...

"I don't care. I don't care how strong the Irken Empire has become. If this is true...". He thought to himself in disbelief. "I'll... I'll...". His eyes were tightly shut. His teeth were still gritting together.

"You!... Are!... Not!... A!... Invader!" The Red Tallest teased and finished. "Wow! You really are more dumber than you look!" The Purple Tallest insulted. "Did you really need us to explain everything to you?! Geez, c'mon Zim! Despite, your increased height, you are still nowhere fit to be an invader!" The Almighty Tallest started laughing their heads off. To the point where they could feel their squeedly-spooch hurting. Zim's eyes twitched! His eyes were reddening more than it's usual color! His razor-sharp teeth was gritting together. He was fooled! Truly, he was now considering himself; a very foolish superior-being! After all this time... Zim was only being used/mocked and tricked. For their... no... everyone's entertainment and amusement. His whole entire Irken Empire, backstabbed him; like a moose that was shot on the back with a hunting gun.

"Well, it's been not so nice knowing you. Goodbye,... Zim. This is for your... or our and everyone else's own good." The Red Tallest stood up from the couch, "Sayonara! Sucker!" He waved. "Never, ever, ever, come back to the planet Irk!" They both bickered. "It'll be a death penalty, if you dare Zim." The Red Tallest threatened. Finally, binding a farewell to the banished Ex-Irken soldier, the entire Huge Screen's system went pitch-black. Again, the Irken alien felt his entire inner- rage building up inside him. The expression on the green alien's face was darkening. An expression that was more darkening than Dib's little sister's ordinary gaze. "I'll show them." He muttered. If the invasion of Earth wasn't for the strengthening of the Irken Empire anymore, then it'll be part of his own conquering benefits. But,... now that he's well-aware of being abandoned, and that the Irken Empire's armada won't be coming in anytime soon to lend a hand/back-up; he'll have to put his full-proof invasion plan aside for now. It won't work,... unless he had a whole army to back-him-up. As of right now, a new back-up plan was formulating inside his noggin.

Feeling that his rage needed a release, he punched the super-computer's pitch-black screen. The super-computer's screen was severely cracked. The Ex-Irken soldier sighed. "I'll gain more knowledge, by studying more about this planet in the meantime." He muttered. "There are only..." He paused. "... 6-yrs. left of skool." Zim's new back-up plan, might need a fresh human test subject... if he wants his future back-up plan to work. "Once, I have conquered Earth... I'll invade other un-invaded planets with my new army." A very dark smirk crept onto his lips, "After that, I'll declare war upon the Irken Empire. I'll have my revenge." He bickered.

Suddenly, Zim's S.I.R unit came rushing into the laboratory with a plushy pig in his robotic hands. "My pig is super-duper cute! My pig is super-duper cute!" The little demented robot sang over and over. It was starting to interrupt his master's concentration.

"Gir!" He called out to his robot minion. The little robot responded, with his opal-blue colored eyes turning bloody-red, "Yes, my Lord!" His bloody-red colored eyes returned to it's original color. "As of today, we are no longer part or serving the Irken Empire!" He declared. "As of today, we work alone and stand together." He finished. The alien's fists were tightly clenching together, "The Almighty Tallest...? My Majesty...? YEAH RIGHT!" He started off whispering, but was now yelling the last part of his sentence.

"Understand, Gir?!" He turned to point towards the S.I.R unit, but he wasn't at the same spot anymore. "Gir?!" He yelled. The demented little robot kept on running around the laboratory like a crazed maniac. He was happily and stupidly frolicking with the plushy pig in his robotic hands. "Lalalalala! Lalalalala!" He was singing and singing. Consistently, twirling around in circles over and over. His master's shouting and demanding for his direct attention, was getting through his thick-metal structured head.

Zim slapped his forehead. He groaned. "Never mind...". He angrily whispered. That's when he finally realized, that The Almighty Tallest must of given him this... this poor excuse of a S.I.R unit on purpose. It's not wonder that it has been or never been very useful. Letting it slide and forgetting about that for now,

"The only possible person who will be standing in our way... is that Dib-stink Membrane...". He angrily muttered. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's too smart and good to fall victim as my human test subject." As much as he wanted to the use the Membrane child as his own test subject, it wouldn't be such an easy task to do and complete. Zim's quick thinking reassured his success rating. He had to be stealthy and careful, on who he was going to pick. But, he didn't have to worry about his back-up plan... for another 5-yrs. "I'll be making the preparations in the meantime." He thought.

"The Irken Empire... will fall, collapse and be destroyed...". Zim's venomous glare staggered. The Irken alien's cravings for revenge, was only just the beginning. It's only just the beginning...

(Special Notice: It has now been 5-yrs. to be exact. The Ex-Irken soldier has been studying hard. He finished elementary and middle skool. Zim's first 2-yrs. of high skool has been successful. The green alien had been coming in 1rst-place to Dib Membrane in every single academic class of the year. Technically, he was no longer the "idiot" that everyone assumed. Even, though he was never popular or well-liked throughout his skool years, he couldn't care less about that. To him... these very sad, pathetic, little, earth-monkeys were completely worthless. Soon enough, for when it's time for Zim's back-up plan to commence... his classmates; including every single last earth-monkey on the planet, will be of great use to him someday. Gaining knowledge and patience was his Diabolic-key.)

(Zim's current appearance: Height: 5'7 : Contact Lenses: Still Ocean-Blue : Wig's Hair Color: Coal-Black and it's spiked. It's spiking backwards. It's heavily leaned. It gives him that awesome/boyish hairstyle. ) He no longer wears the usual Irken casual-attire. It's something that he chose to throw-away and forget a long time ago. For he, is no longer part of the colony. Dressing up, like his culture... was no longer a requirement or of importance. The only thing he HAD to keep, was the life-pack on his back. After all, it keeps him alive and it's his main life-source. Without it, he could die instantly. He still had to wear it on his back, every single day. His new style/attire: A plain-black t-shirt, with a vermillion-red polo shirt that was left open and unbuttoned. Accompanied, with a pair of plain-black cargo shorts, that were mostly worn among the planet's males. He had plain-white sporty-like shoes on. The green alien got himself a pair of better/cooler looking hand gloves; to hide both of his unearthly hands. His digital/transmitter watch was kept on at all times.

~11th grade. *Junior yr. in High Skool* ~

**_*Zim's POV*_**

"What are you starring at?! Dib-stink?!" I gave my long-life rival a death-glare of hatred. The big-headed child hasn't stopped starring at me. Even, since this morning and it was starting to get on my last nerves already. Dib glared at me back and a full wide smirk appeared on his hideous face. "Oh, nothing...". He responded. I didn't like his calming tone and that smug-like look on his hideous face. He was definitely plotting against me or something. I just couldn't figure it out.

*The skool bells rings*

My absolute attention was now directed towards the classroom door. A new human teacher walked inside, with that... ugh... welcoming smile on his face. It's sickening.

"Hello class! My name is Mr. Catcher! I'll be your teacher for this Psychology 101 semester!" He introduced. It's the usual human-like friendly greeting. "Whatever...". I quietly muttered. I'll pass this class without any problems to say the least. It won't be all that difficult for me. In the 6th grade, I've already studied and completed my information data-base on this earthling topic. I'm far ahead on this subject already. The human emotions, the human desires, and the human craziness of it all. I thought, how can all of these worthless earth-monkeys be that complicated. It's ridiculous and it's completely pathetic to be exact. These... humans think and make everything seem so difficult,... when it's actually not.

"They just choose to make things difficult." I thought to myself. "Their emotions,... it's their humane emotions; that makes all of them weak and vulnerable inside." I was smirking at the realization of that. "I'll be picking an easy target. I'll just have to be smart and use what I've learned." My revenge... my revenge... I'll be getting it soon enough. I can already smell the satisfying/burning smoke of the Irken Empire's remains.

"I'll be taking attendance. Please,... raise your hand and answer, when I call your name." The teacher explained. I rolled my eye-contacted lens. My name has the last letter of the alphabet. I didn't give myself a last name. It's not necessary for me to have one. As usual, my name will be the last one to be called and asked. As the long list of names being called continued, I've been thinking about my, the completion of _my_ invasion plan. It's been 5-yrs... this was it. All I needed... was a perfect human test subject. I've never had the time back then. I've been too busy, preparing the machines and the future diagnostics. The earthling's gifted-program subject, the Anatomy Class in the 7th grade; has helped me learn more about the inner-workings of the human body itself. It was important for me to learn, if I didn't want to make any horrible mistakes in the future. Preparing my complete control over this race was an important step.

Destroying the humans, was no longer my main priority. Oh, no... I have much more better plans in mind for them. Oh, ho-ho... much more better plans indeed. "Amy Scarlet?! Is there an Amy Scarlet in this classroom?!" The teacher has repeated that name over and over. Clearly, that student isn't around. Get a FREAKING clue already! I can hear his disgusting coughing as he spoke, "Well, it appears that she's not here today. It's the first day back too, what a shame." He said.

*Hustling footsteps can be heard in the hallways.* *The door creaked open.*

My contact-lensed eyes directed towards the human that was heavily panting. "Are you alright?" The teacher asked. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She responded. The young lady regained her posture as she stood up properly. "I apologize for being late! I'm new in this skool!" She explained.

Name: Amy Scarlet Height: 5'3 Hair Color: Honey-Brown and long/silky Eye Color: Forest-Green

(She's wearing a tight indigo-blue colored t-shirt. The crescent yellow-moon was the main decoration on her t-shirt. She was wearing black-skinny jeans that were folded. Accompanied, with plain-white tennis shoes on. She's also wearing a white-laced choker. A crescent yellow-moon hair clip was clipped onto her long hair. The tips of her hair were neatly curled.) She's very pretty, and has that down-to-earth personality.

Wow, as much as I hated to admit this; the human girl was a very fine looking specimen. Her honey-brown colored hair, reminded me of the real honey; that earth's insects... called bees; would make in their homes. Her eyes had the color of the earth's natural forests. She's like a human that was born out of nature's wonders. "Interesting...". I thought. Typically, what I was thinking; was completely different from what the other boys were thinking. Ugh! What the other males were thinking inside this classroom, were completely wrong and perverted. From, what I was seeing on their ugly faces and... from, what I was hearing from my buried antenna's, it was really... really... really... disturbing.

"Stupid,... stupid hormonal humans." I quietly muttered. Even, that Dib-stink was saying something completely inappropriate. But, he wasn't even talking to anyone. Probably, he's talking to himself again. "Are you, Miss Scarlet?" My teacher casually asked. "Yes." She simply replied. "Well, your late Miss Scarlet. Most of the seats are already taken, but there are two empty seats left." The teacher directed towards the empty seat behind me, and the one next to the Membrane child. She looks both ways, "Which, one do I take?" She asked. Her voice was like an instrument. It's like a piece of machinery that was built to make beautiful sounds on this planet.

"What a specimen...". I couldn't take my eyes off of this... this... earth-monkey. "Hmmm... just pick one Miss Scarlet. It doesn't matter." The teacher responded. Darting her eyes both ways again, the Dib-stink gave her a friendly gesture by winking. Wait... was it friendly or was it flirting? I've always been mixing those two up. "Um... I'll be taking the seat... next to that guy." She muttered. The Dib-stink's happy expression, dropped like a flying-saucer that was crash landing from space. It was PRICELESS, but then I just realized...

"What...?!" I thought. She pointed towards me and smiled. "Very well then, please take a seat. We'll be starting class now." The teacher exclaimed. "Ok!" She blissfully replied. Walking towards my direction, the human girl waved and smiled. I had to act normal, so I smiled and waved back. I was glad that she passed by quickly and was now sitting down on her seat. But, my moment of peace was interrupted by her hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned to face this... ugh... beautiful specimen. "Hi! I'm hoping that we'll get along great!" She said. The human female sticks out her hand for me to grip and shake. I "happily" reached out. "My name is Amy." She introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure." I replied. I wasn't really being honest. "What's your name?" She asked. I heavily sighed and replied. "My name is Zim." I coldly responded. Can she tell that I was getting annoyed? Her happy-go-lucky expression dropped, like the Dib-stink's happy-go-lucky-expression earlier. "It's nice to meet you." She sadly responded. The human child turned her face away from me. I shrugged. Nothing more, I was turning my back around to listen and face the earthling teacher again. Suddenly, I felt a paper-ball thrown at the side of my head. It was from that Dib-stink Membrane.

"Pssstttt! You better open it!" He hissed and whispered. I gave him the death-glare again, as I quickly opened the crumbled piece of... what used to be an earthling tree. "What on Earth...?!" I unbelievably thought. I'm reading the letter... I couldn't help, but chuckle lightly to myself. What is this? A threat?

* * *

_Hey, Zim! :( You better treat her nicely! Don't even think about flirting on the new girl! She's too cute and sweet for your evil mind! :O I saw how you coldly/harshly replied to her! That was cold, Zim! Even, for someone like you! I'm warning you! If you hurt this girl, I'll be hurting you next! You can COUNT on that, alien! If you have some kind of beating vital organ inside you somewhere, then at least be kind enough to speak genuine towards her! It's rare for this class to get any decent people. So, I'm hoping that you'll listen! _

_P.S. When class is over, STAY AWAY FROM HER! I know how cunning and deceiving you can really be! :( I'll be watching you, so don't even think about plotting! I'll stop you! Keep her out of your clutches, or ELSE!_

_I HATE YOU! ~Dib~_

* * *

I crumbled the piece of paper again, and I threw it into the trashcan. "Hmph. I wasn't thinking about it, but thanks for the idea Dib. Thanks... for... the... idea." I was formulating another plan inside my mind. This, just might work perfectly for me. I can use this... this beautiful specimen for my human test subject. "Excellent." I thought, while turning to face the human child. "Hey, I'm sorry about my tone. I've just been having a bad day is all." I smiled towards her. Surprisingly, she smiled back. "It's alright. I understand." She responded. "Hey, after class... you want to hangout for a bit?" I asked. Her eyes were shimmering... it surprised me, but it also startled me. "I'd like that!" She blissfully replied. She was very quick to reply. What's with this human girl?

"I'm,... really hoping... that you'll become my first friend in this skool." She shyly exclaimed. First friend? Me? Keep dreaming...

**_*End of Zim's POV*_**

_to be continued..._

**_What do you guys think? A great start-off? Haha, I don't know. I'm having fun with this! This story will be a very long one! ;3 I promise you that. I'm aiming to make it a very epic./heart-touching story! I'll keep on writing. ^.^ I'm hoping that everyone will enjoy themselves is the future! ;D_**


	2. The 2nd Chapter

**_Hello everyone! ^.^ I've been aching to finish this chapter, and I'm finally done! I'm hoping that I'm doing a great job so far! ^.^ Prepare, to enter and return back into the world of the Ex-Irken soldier! x) It'll be fun! ^.^ Well, enjoy yourselves! ;D_**

**_(I'll let you know, that I'm aiming to making this at least, at least... Ch.35 pages long! ;3 Yes! x) This story will be that long! ^.^ I'm going and aiming for it! WOO-HOO! ^.^)_**

**_Welcome to the 2nd : ~Ch. 2~ : Amy Scarlet's: Emotion-Sensing Capability?/ A Warning?_**

**_Please, enjoy yourselves and the story shall continue..._**

It was now in the mid-afternoon and the 1rst day back for everyone was successful. A few hours ago, the Irken alien in disguise, has invited the new girl in his Psychology 101 Class, to "hangout" with him after skool. (Let's see where this will lead for them both. ^.^)

**_*Amy's POV*_**

I'm not the type to judge by a person's appearance. Awhile ago, I had to choose... whether sitting next to that guy with the midnight-black jacket, or behind the other guy with the horrible skin condition. I wasn't freaked out or scared by the other guy's unexpected winking. I was actually flattered, because I knew that he meant for it to be welcoming and he probably... found me cute. But, that really didn't matter to me at the moment. As I laid my eyes on the guy who I chose to sit behind with... for some reason, something was telling me to choose him instead.

It felt like,... he needed someone. I'm not sure why, but I just felt it immediately. I wasn't sure if I was correct, but when I made eye-contact with him throughout my decision making, I saw pure-rage and anger in his emotions. It wasn't directed towards me, thank goodness. It's always the eyes; the eyes are like a window to a person's soul. Zim's emotions were showing all too well for me to see. Normally, I should of been terrified. But, I wasn't at all to say the least. It wasn't only pure-rage and anger that I saw in his ocean-blue eyes. I can sense that he was trying to hide it very well. It's inner-sadness and... despair. It's already clear to me, that no person should be feeling these kind of emotions without reasons.

"What are you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts, I heard Zim's voice. "Nothing! I'm just... thinking about today!" I exclaimed. I wasn't totally lying, but I had to be discrete. I didn't want to raise his suspicions. It's already clear to me, that this guy is definitely out of the ordinary category. It wasn't his horrible skin condition or his lacking of the proper functional body-parts that made me think this way, it's just... I felt like I saw part of his... unhappiness and mournfulness inside. I didn't want to question him on his... unusual appearance. I thought, maybe that's part of his horrible past. The very first time I tried talking with him in class earlier, he sure wasn't all that into it. It was easy to tell that he was getting very annoyed. This guy sure is different than any other guy I've ever met before.

He doesn't seem all that flirtatious, as the rest of the guys in our class. Earlier, I was trying to ignore their disgusting comments and their disgusting hungry-like starring. It was hard for me to believe that those guys were magnet-material students. But, then again... having hormones doesn't have anything to do with intelligence.

"Um, where are going to hangout?" I asked. He didn't tell me where we're going yet, but I immediately agreed to it. I'll be honest with myself, I was feeling very eager on making a new friend. I'm in a new skool after all, and I was aiming to make friends. It's very common, but Zim doesn't seem the type to care about making friends at all. I had to wonder... why did he change his mind about me? Was it out of guilt or pity? I couldn't tell with this guy. It's like his emotions were only tied with pure-rage and anger-management issues. However, my opinion on him changed... when I saw something that terrified me. I wasn't being paranoid in class earlier, when I saw... a few self-inflicted cut wounds... on both of his wrists earlier. I was able to see them, because he was strangely trying to scratch them inside his pockets earlier. I thought, maybe... Zim didn't want anyone to see his horrible scars. Well, it's too bad that he failed. I was sitting behind him, so I was able to clearly see them.

"We're going to my house, actually." He shrugged. I thought,... what?! "C'mon, you can't be serious! We've just barely met each other!" I nervously exclaimed. I didn't like where this was going. "Amy, Amy... you don't think I know that?" He sarcastically asked and replied. It's not that I didn't think he knew that, but this just caught me off-guard unexpectedly. "Earthli-... *cough* I mean, Amy! I just figured, since we're both in the Magnet-Program, I'm hoping if we could help each other throughout our 11th grade yr.? I mean, why not?" I felt a hand that was lacking a finger and a thumb; entwining with my hand. It was feeling very odd, but I was thinking more about the situation taking place.

I could feel myself blushing, "I'd like that! But, I'd also like my hand back!" I replied, but I teased him. I was embarrassingly pulling my hand away, "Well, if it's from someone like you... I won't be rejecting your invitation." I confirmed.

"Hmmm... I see, is that a compliment for me?" He asked.

I couldn't help, but laugh and smile towards him. It wasn't much of surprise that I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for, but I got a faint smile and shrug from him as a reaction. "I don't completely understand this guy, but I will say this...". I thought to myself. "I'd like to get to know him better." I think, I'd like to tell him that myself later on. Nah, for the heck for it, I'll just tell him now. It's good to get my feelings my out, instead of always bottling it up inside myself.

"Zim, if it's ok with you... I'd like for us to get know each other better. It would be really nice if we could." I wasn't trying to give him the wrong the idea, but I really do want to make friends with him. I know that he's the type to be lacking a certain amount of friends. I would like to show him, that things can be better and different if he had a friend to socialize with or rely on occasionally. His expression was looking very surprised. I'm hoping that I made his day better. If he had a rough start this morning.

"Sure! Seriously, I'd like it if I could learn more about _you_ in a_ diversion_ of ways!" He happily replied. That's strange. His response was unusually friendly, but it wasn't sounding very normal for some odd reason. I wasn't able to distinguish it. It's almost like, he was thinking about something else. I had to wonder what it was...

"I'll be delighted to help you with that!" I said.

"I'm glad." He responded.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_*The skool's bell rings*_**

"Ok, everyone! Go home and get a goodnight's rest! Tomorrow, we'll begin our first introduction into the subject! I know that it's only the first day back, but do all of your homework! Don't forget, this is the Magnet-Program!" I heard the teacher's instructions, and I wrote down all of the homework on my agenda notepad. I was looking in front of me, to see that Zim was impatiently tapping the tip of his pencil on his desk. It turned out, that he was the first to finish writing down all of the homework. Everyone else... including me, were still writing and copying the homework down from the over-head projector. "Zim, are you waiting for me?" I asked. "No, why else am I still sitting here?" He sarcastically said. I blinked. "Duh, of course I'm waiting for you." He turned to face me and he crossed his arms. I didn't know that he was the impatient-type. "I'm sorry, but I'll make this quick!" I reassured him. Right now, I was trying to write down the rest of the homework as fast as I could. "Hmmm... Zim, he must be a very fast writer." I thought to myself.

"Ahem! Hey, Zim!" I heard his name being called out. It was from the same guy; that I had an option on sitting next to awhile ago. He was standing near the door that was the entrance/exit of the classroom. I guess, he's the second fastest writer in this class. "Dib? What's wrong?" He asked. It's like his tone was sounding very fake and sarcastic. "You know what's the problem, Zim!" He venomously pointed towards him. What's his problem? "Hey! Amy!" I heard my name. Why... why was he calling out for me? "Uh, yeah...?" I timidly asked. "Stay away from him! Look, you won't believe me if I told you why! If you want to stay safe, please... just take my word for it! Stay away from him!" I'm not imaging the death-glare that he's giving towards the guy sitting in front of me. Constantly, I was blinking in confusion. What's he talking about? I don't want to sound rude, but this guy's head is abnormally big. Probably, it means that he has a large brain, but it also means that he's a genius. But, anyway...

"What?" I muttered. Is he giving me a warning or something? "His name is Dib, huh...". I thought. "Wh-Why are you-...?" I paused. The strange guy dashed out of the classroom and slammed the door. It startles everyone in the classroom, including the teacher. "Weirdo." I heard the person sitting behind me, insulted and coughed. "Alright, what was that all about...?" I thought to myself. Dib sure wasn't lying or trying to scare me. I was able to sense his concernment in those words. I could only sense, if someone was really putting a lot of feeling into their words. It's a unknown gift that I was born with naturally. I've been questioning it all my life, but eventually... I learned to accept it and embraced it.

"He's crazy, Amy. He hates me with a cruel passion. Don't believe a single word that he'll say about me." Zim's smile, quickly faded into a smirk. "Um, I'll keep that in mind." I nervously responded. "So, are you finished yet?" He asked. I got distracted, so I wasn't finished. "Ahaha! Almost!" I was quietly laughing, while rushing to finish writing down the rest of the homework. I heard him groan and I saw him rolling his ocean-blue eyes, like he was finding me insufficient. "Where, um... where are we going after I'm done?" I asked. He didn't mention that to me. I was curious, and I was dying to know. I really miss my home state, and all of the friends I made back at Arizona. But, I knew I had to move and try living life normally. I'm new at this skool, but I feel like I might find it quite enjoyable. I have a feeling that this guy isn't enjoying it all. I guess, I'm a little weird for wanting to make friends with this guy.

"I'll tell you after you're done." He replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Amy... if you want me to answer your question..." He paused and smiled. "... you'll have to earn it for yourself." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears. If he's the #1 genius in this classroom, he's cocky and arrogant too.

"Ok, fine." I replied, but I heavily sighed.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure about this anymore. Is it really ok and safe to make friends with this guy?" I questioned.

**_*End of Amy's POV*_**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

**_*Zim's POV*_**

"It's so hot! It still feels like it's the summer season!" I heard the human complaining about the Earth's global warming problem. It was annoying, but I had to agree with her, because the weather condition of the Earth's atmosphere, was suppose to be getting cooler in the fall season, rather than getting hotter. I dislike the weather conditions on this planet. The weather around this planet, orbits around it's temperature structure. It's endless and I have a great disliking for it. Frankly, if I got to label the worse weather condition on this planet, it would be the horrible drizzling of the rain! It burned my skin, like I was being boiled alive in hot oil! Curse this... this STUPID atmosphere! The day I conquer this planet, I'll be dreaming about the day I finally leave this planet; along with my new invasion army. The population of this horrible planet will be decreasing completely and sufficiently. It'll be sweeter than outer space candy, and I can almost taste it...

"I know that I was feeling awkward about this at first, but thank you for inviting me over to your house!" I heard her talking to me once more. Ugh! Why does her voice have to sound so loving and affectionate! Last time I checked, the emotion called... love... is pain based. This must be something else, but I chose to ignore and forget about the mysteries of that humane emotion. It was sounding very unpleasing and uninteresting for me to learn about.

"It's not a problem, Amy." I was trying my best to smile. "You seem like a nice girl, so who wouldn't want to invite you over?" I was trying my best to sound very convincing. "Uh-Oh...". This Amy Scarlet girl puts on a suspicious, but also a curious expression in response, "Hmmm... thanks for the compliment. I think." She said. What's with this human girl? It's like she's able to sense that I'm lying. I'll have to try something else, otherwise... she'll get even more suspicious of me. Maybe, I'll try what that Dib-stink Membrane told me not to try. I'll be a bit more discrete on this though. I won't be making up any fucking corny-azz lines. I'll just be honest; it always works best in these kind of situations. It's worth trying, if I'm able to bring this girl all the way back to my base peacefully and without any struggle. I wasn't in the mood for that today.

"You're welcome." I said, while placing my arm around her delicate shoulders. Amy looked at me in a perplexed way. "I'm not going to lie to you about this. I find you very alluring and attractive, but... I won't be trying to win your heart or anything more. I absolutely have no interest in pursuing you or doing anything lovey-dovey with you. Amy, you can relax... knowing that I'm not like those other guys. That's a promise." I declared. "Um, ok...?" She muttered. "I'm... uh... relieved?" The earthling turned her fragile face away from my contact-lensed eyes. It's clear that she believed me. It was working, and I'm sure that her suspicions were starting to die out quickly, like a used up light-bulb.

I was being completely honest. I meant every single word of it. I found this human girl very attractive, but I wouldn't dare be interested in romance. Especially, with a mere earthling. The Irken Empire's code-of-honor, had nothing to do with it anymore. Awhile back, I've heard the rumors about other Irkens, claiming a different species of the opposite gender, as their "own". But, it's also marked as shameful and disgraceful on my no longer considered home planet. It's not that I'm still following Irken military laws. "Hmph! Fuck that! Like I still have a good reason to do so!" It's just that I wouldn't stoop low, as to... yuck... falling for or desiring a human female. Ugh! No way! If I HAD to chose a "partner", I surely wouldn't choose an earthling. Despite, how very attractive she was... the recognition of something beautiful, was far more different and has nothing to do with impulse. This girl only has one usage to me, and that's being my test subject.

The earthling's cheeks were showing a color shading of red. Hmph! It's funny! It's almost like she's a rose petal that was trying to hide it's blooming! "Pathetic,... pathetic human emotions. She's like a captured prey, that is heading towards her demise and is doomed." I had to hide the evil grin that was appearing on my face. I have no feelings, nor the desire for any sorts of companionship. I'd apologize for fooling this pathetic human, but then again... I wouldn't be telling the truth. I'd hate to lie THAT horribly to such a beautiful face. It's too bad that I'll have to dissect her delicate body.

"I've got spare change in my pocket. It's very hot, so why don't you get yourself something to drink? There's a bending machine over there." I gave her the earthling money and pointed towards the machine that gave out snacks and drinks. "Thank you, Zim. But, what about you?" She asked. "I'm alright. I don't need anything." I told her. I'm not able to eat or drink any of the disgusting food that was produced or made on this horrible planet. I'm only able to fill my stomach up with meals that were well-produced. I'm only able to eat and drink stuff that were specially made for aliens like me.

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Finally, she was gone at the moment. I had to make this quick. "Gir!" I always had my digital, but also a transmitter watch on at all times. It was underneath my right-gloved wrist. After, hearing the usual "Yes, my Lord!" or "Yes, my Master!", I gave him the simple instructions that he needed to follow. I'm already aware of his insufficient intelligence, but I still needed his service and employment. "I'm bringing a human over to the home-base! Quickly! If you don't have it on right now, put on your disguise!" I ordered. "Oh, and while your at it... please, do your best on trying not to talk around the human child." If the demented S.I.R unit did that, it'll expose them both and it'll ruin everything completely.

**_*End of Zim's POV*_**

**_OooOooO_**

They've made it to Zim's Home-Base...

"Wow, um... you've got a interesting home." Amy's forest-green colored eyes widened. It was a very, very odd-looking home. The main decoration, that was creeping her out the most, were the garden elf-statues. It's almost like, all of their and both of their creepy wide-opened eyes, were looking directly towards her. Feeling completely scared, Amy clenched onto Zim's vermillion-red polo. He nodded his head. The green alien found her fear to be very typical and amusing. "Yes, yes... I know that it's amazing." He said, while wavering his hand around. "I'm guessing, it was your parents... that chose the front lawn's decoration...?" She timidly asked. Her hands were still clenched onto the Irken's clothing. "You are correct...". The green alien shrugged and lied. "Silly human child. I wouldn't be too concerned. In my presence, the elf-statues won't be obliterating you anytime soon." He very darkly thought to himself. She should be afraid, but she wasn't completely aware of the horrible danger she was about to get herself into.

"Don't be afraid, Amy." The green alien in disguise, whispered and cooed. The Ex-Irken soldier's pleasant whispering into her sensitive ear, was making her heart pound like crazy. For her, it's almost like her entire head was spinning. Amy was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. "I... I didn't know that he could be this sly. I.. I think, I'll still have to watch back on this one. It's like... it's like a whole different vibe is surrounding him. I don't like it one bit." Amy's quick thinking might save her life, sooner than she believes. Her cheeks were still flushed. The green alien was trying to "flirt" and use his "charm" as a way for comforting her and persuasion.

"Please, please... do come inside." The green alien gripped Amy's hand, and was leading her through his bizarre and freaky, freaky-like lawn; to his home-base's front door.

*Opening the door*

"Ahem! I do believe, that it's ladies first!" He insisted. Amy nodded her head, and smiled. "You're quite the gentlemen, Zim." She complimented. She entered first, and Zim's friendly smile... turned into a smirk that was triumphantly devious. "Excellent!" He triumphantly thought to himself.

"So, um... what's the first thing we're going to do?" She asked, while she putted down her cute little backpack on the living room couch. "Oh, oh... just make yourself comfortable." Zim's friendly-like tone hasn't decreased. He really wanted to let out an evil grin and laugh, but it was too soon for that.

"Hehe! You're in my clutches! I have you now, pathetic earthling!" The green alien... VERY DARKLY ... thought to himself. He closes the front door behind him, and secretly enters the maximum-security closing code. As of right now, there was absolutely no way entering from the outside or leaving from the inside.

to be continued...

**_Woo-Hoo! I did it! I finished! ^.^ Want to know, what will happen next?! ;D Oh... boy! :( What, what will happen to Amy now? Maybe, it wasn't a very good idea on choosing to disbelieve Dib and his warnings. Speaking of Dib, where is he?! Shouldn't he be watching her, making sure that she's safe?! Hmmm... what will happen between these two in the next chapter? I'll update in 1-week. Keep reading to find out! ;D _**


End file.
